Albanian Mob
The '''Albanians '''also known as the '''Albanian Mob '''are a gang that appears in City Rampage. Description The Albanian Mob are a local ethnic gang of Albanians based in Pelman Parkway in Broxer. They are commonly found in the later afternoon to early night time and usually are seen dealing drugs, smoking, and standing outside apartment complexes. Members are Albanian immigrants and Albanian-Americans. They are in control of the local cocaine market in Broxer and have conflict with two rival gangs: the Hispanic Latin Lords gang, and the African-American Brothers gang. Although they have a street level influence, the Albanians will perform higher level criminal tasks such ad killing associates for tbe Italian-American mob, or smuggle in other sorts of illegal items. Members of the Albanian Mob drive the Hopper (Volkswagen Golf GTi) and the Adler-Vonz CA (Mercedes-Benz CLA) both colored in red and black. Some Albanian gangsters ride in motorcycles, though they are less commonly used. Territory The Albanians control Pelman Parkway, a neighborhood in central Broxed. This neighborhood has a large Albanian population but also has other ethnicities present. Rival gangs such as the Brothers and the Latin Lords are enemies to the Albanian Mob. Weapons *Knife *Pistol *UZI *AK-47 Members *Arben Mahmuti *Frenk Ndoka *Zef Dedvukaj *Gjon (John) Lulgjuraj *Aleksandër Mustafaraj Enemies *Latin Lords *Brothers Influence The Albanians are based off of the Albanian Boys Inc, an Albanian gang in Bronx, New York City. In game, members can sometimes be heard saying “ABI for life” whenever they engage in a shootout with the player or other gangs. Similar to the ABI, they operate on both a street-level gang and more on the organized crime side. Quotes: Regular: *Jam Krenar qe jam Shqiptar *Red and black we reppin’ *You fools got nothing on us. *Ne nuk jemi si ata zezakt, jemi Shqiptar *Any info on that asshole who owes us debt? *Better to keep to zezakt out of here, causing trouble *Qa po bo *Si je *Mir je? *A jeni Shqiptar!? *I am asking you a question *Don’t give me a dirty stare *Stop beeping that fucking car bitch *Quit beinf a pussy asshole *What in the hell? *Ah shit not again *Ça është kjo dreqin? *Assholes in this city *You better watch your mouth or else we’ll beat your ass. *I do kickboxing, I am a great fighter. *Broxer is full of insane people but then again so is this city heh. *Any morons who try crossing us won’t make it out alive. *Nice joint honestly. *I’ll whack some Italian fucks if they try I am not scared. *Moron *Idiot *Watch where you are going. *Pile of scum *Mos ha mut *Don’t test me *Okay you ask for it Fighting: *You want to fuck with us now funny man!? *Ta qifsha nonen! *Ta dhjefsha rracen! *You don’t fuck with the Albanians! *I’ll tear you apart and ruin you! *I will fuck you up! *Come here coward, try fighting me! *You wan’t to fuck around dickhead? *Oj Kurvar you asking for a beating now *I come from Tropoja, everyone fears me. *I’ll tear your heart out of your chest and eat it! *Qift qeni nonen! *I am from the tribes of Malesia, don’t fuck with me. *I’ll pop a bullet to your skull *Little bitch trying to start a fight now huh? *I’ll whack you to pieces bitch *I am Albanian, motherfucker. *Fuck you, fight me. *You have no balls little boy *Oj kopil I can’t wait to piss on your corpse *Everyone fears me, I am strong *My fists alone can fuck you up. *I am made of steal *Little f*ggot don’t run, we’re not done with you yet. *Ahahaha you have nothing. *I’ll smash you up, cockroach *Fuck off bitch, I’ll ruin you *Born and bred in Malsi *Man I’m reading to end you *Get over here. *You are a joke, can’t fight me? *I’ll take care of you boy, you’ll see. *This is fun, mind if I ruin you more? Category:Gangs Category:Organized Crime